(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultra-thin loudspeaker structure, and more particularly to an ultra-thin loudspeaker structure in which sound can be radiated outwards through a steel sheet, an upper drum paper, and a lower drum paper when a sound-making member receives audio signal, which thus is applied to thinned products such as i-pad, i-phone or mobile phones, headphones, speaker boxes and notebook computers, and which is convenient to fabricate and assemble.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid progress of science and technology, common 3C products such as i-pad, i-phone or mobile phones, headphones, speaker boxes and notebook computers have been developed to be thinner and smaller. Correspondingly, components used in these 3C products become thinner. With regard to loudspeakers for making sounds, conventional loudspeakers can be miniaturized, but can not become thinner and lighter, thus saving power and consumptions. As a result, the conventional loudspeakers cannot meet requirements of the products. Furthermore, as for a miniaturized loudspeaker, a reproduction of high, medium and low audio frequencies needs to be considered, so that it is really unacceptable for a dealer and a consumer that the loudspeaker gets a thinned configuration at the expense of its audio frequency effects. In view of the above, the applicant of the present invention has made improvements to make thin loudspeakers convenient to fabricate and assemble and produce better sound effects after years of experience and continuous research and experiments in this field.